The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a hammock with integrated lights, such as single or multicolor high-brightness LED rope (or “strand”) lighting. The LED strand lighting may be powered by one or more LED series circuits operatively communicating with a power supply and LED driver. The exemplary LED driver may feature various LED control circuitry including (e.g.) analog or digital dimming which enables brightness adjustment of the LED light output over the full range from 100% to 0%. In one exemplary embodiment, the LED lighting is a soft light that will help a user find his or her hammock, and maneuver in and around the hammock in the dark.